


A Little Bit of Dessert

by NamineMixi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineMixi/pseuds/NamineMixi
Summary: Fluffy Shimada Genji drabbles to warm up your cold nights.





	A Little Bit of Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get random prompts from daily life that I just can't get out of my head til I write them out!
> 
> Dedicated to Furan, based on a real life encounter with Gaku Space-sama :^)

You winced as a few droplets of alcohol splashed against your face. Your friends, particularly Hana Song, were drunk out of their minds. 

She laughed obnoxiously loud as the King had told her, 5, to reveal something they know about 1… and 1 just so happened to be you. 

Hana had downed a shot of flavored vodka with relish, the way she practically slammed the glass back on the table sending dashes of the drink flying in all directions. 

“She…!” Hana wobbled a little, sweeping her arm across the table to point at you with a flourish. 

You stare at your friend in shock, she wouldn't dare… She wouldn't! There is absolutely no way… 

Like a deer in headlights, you kept your eyes wide open, your mouth pressed into a line, willing whatever gods that were listening that Hana was not drunk enough to reveal that. 

But you already knew deep inside it was futile. 

“Is absolutely crazy about a certain guy SITTING AT THIS VERY TABLE!”

You felt yourself break into a cold sweat, you were still staring straight into Hana’s now hysterically laughing face, your face etched with shock and discomfort, but your mind racing with promises of murder. 

The rest of the table laughed and hollered at Hana’s revelation, seriously, she is absolutely plastered. Hana drank as if she was absolutely determined to make up for her previous 18 years of sobriety before she was legal. 

You could hear Lucio chime in, “Woah girl, you can't just leave us hanging like that!” YES, she can. And she should. 

The entire group was in an uproar, but you were hyper-aware of a certain green, cyborg ninja just in your periphery. He was laughing along good-naturedly, his face plate resting on the table as he partook in the snacks and alcohol. 

You felt your face heating up as you gathered the marked chopsticks, “That's enough, we need to move on, alright?”

\------

“WHAT?! OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO GOOD.”

Your mental alarm bells went off deafeningly, willing yourself to not tackle Hana to the ground. You would just end up making it obvious that Hana herself was being obvious. 

You could not believe your misfortune-- or luck? That by some stroke of fate, the King, Hana, of all people, had somehow plucked your number. She had asked 2 to sit on 3’s lap for the rest of the game, probably expecting something funny like Lucio having to endure Reinhardt’s full weight on him for as long as he can or something, but 3 just happened to be Genji Shimada. 

Upon realizing this, Hana immediately exploded into shrill, obnoxious peals of laughter. This just made things exponentially worse for you as most of the table, consisting of some of your fellow Overwatch colleagues and a few agents, all people that you see everyday, started “Ooh”-ing in intrigue and curiosity. 

Lena sympathetically poured you a shot, “Oh, so it is Genji o’er here, ain't it?”

You hung your head in defeat, staring at the drink sitting before you. 

“Ah, fuck it all!”

Your friends cheered as they watched you down the glass in one go. You slammed your hands on the table as you pushed yourself up, but almost immediately lost your resolve as you approached Genji. 

You had mouthed, “I am so sorry about this,” at him, but you had suddenly felt your mouth go dry as he amicably slid backwards from the table where he was sitting on the floor, giving you space to settle in front of him. His smile was apologetic, but you were smitten all over again regardless. 

The now-rowdy table had erupted into whoops and hollers as you abruptly sat on the cyborg’s crossed legs. You covered your face as it rivaled Hana’s drunk visage in redness, your shoulders and back stiff as a board as you did your best to minimize physical contact. 

Hana was already raring to see what the next round would bring, but all you could feel was Genji’s presence. Not very difficult considering you were sitting on him, but you almost jumped out of his lap in surprise when you felt his breath tickling your ear. 

“Don't worry, I like it too.”

Your breath hitched as the words processed themselves in your head. You knew he hadn't quite mastered the nuances of English and he just probably meant that he didn't mind having to do the dare with you-- that in of itself already a wonderful thing-- but you couldn't help but replay the sentence over and over, thinking of all the things he could possibly mean. 

You forced a small, polite laugh, hoping that it didn't sound too obviously happy, “Ah, thank you…”

You exhaled as you tentatively relaxed into him, you knew he was formidably strong, but he was still smaller in stature compared to the other male agents, and it still pleasantly surprised you that leaning against him felt like resting against a cement wall.

You honestly had expected him to feel cold to the touch, what with all the metal that encased him, but Genji was satisfyingly warm, he emanated heat like a gentle furnace. 

He chuckled quietly as he heard you exhale a pleased sigh. You flinched, it had escaped you before you could even stop it, “... Ah--”

“No worries.”

You couldn't help but smile as he comforted you before you even told him what was wrong. 

Your breathing evened out as you felt lulled by his warmth (and your own, considering how much alcohol you had imbibed at this point) and the calming rhythm of his own breathing. You hadn't realize your eyes flutter shut as the game went on around the two of you. Your smile persisted as you unknowingly drifted off to sleep, feeling the happiest you had ever been in a while. 

You wouldn't have even noticed Hana reaching for her phone and opening her camera, grinning at you and Genji maniacally.


End file.
